someordinarygamersfandomcom-20200215-history
Broadcast Station 3
Evan, you're going out to your uncle's place tomorrow so start packing your things! '' Oh no.. I hated going out to my uncle's place! He lives in the most secluded part of Canada, and coincidentally, the most boring part of Canada too. '''Mom, do I really have to go out there?' ''I yelled. '''Yes! Now pack your things before you forget!! Also, you'll be staying there for a week so pack extra clothes," ''she replied. What?! A week!! There is absolutely no way I can survive that long out in the most secluded part of Canada with my delusional uncle! And no, I'm not being mean by saying he's delusional, he really is. According to my mother, something happened to him back in 1987 and he's never been the same since. But nobody will tell me what happened. I do know that it involves something to do with an abandoned building a mile from my uncle's house. '''Evan! Pack your things!' ''My mom yelled at me. '''My god mom I will, you don't need to remind me every ten seconds!' ''I yelled back. I pulled out my suitcase from my mess of a closet and opened it up. I opened the drawers in my dresser and started pulling random clothing items out. I stuffed everything in and zipped the top up. There, done. But I remembered one more thing I had to do. I walked out of my room and went outside to the garage. I opened up my toolbox and pulled out a heavy duty flashlight, and a mini crowbar. I also grabbed my hatchet off of the garage wall. Why did I need these things? I was to going pay a visit to the abandoned building near my uncle's house. I figured it couldn't be that bad right? It's just a building after all... I took my "tools" inside and put them in the smaller compartment on my suitcase. Well that was all I had to pack. But I would still be bored as hell out there, so I looked around for something I could bring with me. I grabbed a couple of books and a small portable radio that I've had for years now. Maybe there's a local station out there I could listen to, but I doubted it. Being done packing, I sat down in my chair and started playing some GTA5. I played well into the night, completely forgetting that I had to get up at around 9:00 A.M. so that I could get to the airport in time. I had to fly out there since my uncle couldn't drive anymore. In fact, he didn't really do anything anymore. He basically just sat in front of the T.V. all day watching Golf tournaments and the News. The only time he ever got up was if he had to go to the bathroom, or If he was hungry and went to the kitchen to get something to eat. And he rarely ever talked either. Most of the time If you tried to talk to him he would just give you the silent treatment. I looked over at my alarm clock and saw that it was nearly 2:00 A.M. I decided that it was finally time to put down the controller and get some sleep. In 7 hours I was going to be flying all the way to boredom county. The time was now 10:07 A.M. and I was on the plane heading to "Boredom County". Normally, I would love to know that the flight wasn't going to be that long, but this time I dreaded the fact that it wasn't that long. I wanted to spend as much time as I could on this plane before I got stuck in the middle of nowhere for a week. I hadn't brought anything on the plane with me that I could use to entertain me, so that would make the flight seem much longer. But I quickly grew very bored and thought I should get some more shut-eye before we land. Besides, I only got about 7 hours of sleep last night. The flight would take about three hours, enough time for me to sleep and gain some more energy. I closed my eyes and tried to sleep. About twenty minutes later I was out like a light. I was awoken some time later by one of the flight attendants. '''Sir, we've landed,' she said. Huh? Oh, thanks,' I lazily replied. I grabbed my luggage and stepped off of the plane. The scenery around the airport was amazing. It was a nice sight to see, since all I ever saw in the city were tall skyscrapers and houses that go on for miles. All around me here were large green hills heavily covered with different kinds of vegetation. Other than the airport terminal, there were no other buildings in sight. But I noticed one thing in the scenery that stuck out like a sore thumb. There on top of one of the hills was a large radio tower. It didn't look like there was any buildings near it which was strange. Usually where there is a radio tower, there are a few buildings near it. Maybe they were just back a little more. ''*Honk* *Honk*. ''The sound of a car horn startled me. I looked over to my left and saw a cab approaching me. It rolled over to me and the driver rolled the window down. '''Hey, you Evan?' ''said the cab driver. '''Uh.. yeah,' ''I replied. '''Well, I'm here to pick you up so get in.' ''I opened the back door and put my suitcase and backpack in the seat next to me. I stepped in and shut the door. Without me even telling the cabbie where to go, he set off down the road. '''So, you know where you going?' ''I asked him. '''Yep, your mom called ahead and asked for a cab to pick you up when you landed. You're going to your uncle's house?' ''he said. '''Yep,' ''I replied. The rest of the ride was pretty silent, but I had one question burning a hole in the back of my mind. I decided to ask the cab driver about the radio tower on the hill. '''Well, nobody knows anything about it. Mainly because nobody can find a way to access it. There's no road, no path, no nothing. The only one who's ever been there was your uncle, he's pretty famous around here." '' My curiosity was beginning to grow even more now. How could it be that hard to find an access route? I mean, if you looked hard enough you could probably find one. Then I realized, that tower is probably by the abandoned building where my uncle had his accident. The cab driver even said that my uncle had been the only one to go to the radio tower. I guess I could try to talk to my uncle about it. About 30 minutes later we finally pulled up at a large house on the hill next to the radio tower hill. The cab driver said that my mom had already paid ahead. I thanked him and he took off back down the road. I picked up my things and walked over to the front door. I knocked on it and it swung open. I saw my uncle sitting on the couch watching golf. I said "hi," and he looked over at me. He stared at me for a couple seconds and then continued to watch the golf tournament on the TV. ''"Alright then," ''I thought. I set off down the hall and opened the door to the guest room. The room was pretty nice, it looked as if it had never been touched before. Everything was neat and orderly, nothing out of it's place. I placed my stuff on the desk sitting near the door and sat down on the bed. So, this is what I'd be doing for a week straight? Sitting around being bored? Ugh, someone kill me now. I had been here for literally 4 minutes and I was already bored out of mind. I suddenly remembered the portable radio I brought with me, so I stood up and took it out of my suitcase. I took it over to the bed and lay down. I started to mess around with the tuner dial but I couldn't seem to find any station. I eventually found three stations, but one was a country music station, and the others were boring talk shows. I was trying to find a different station when I stopped on a rather strange one. It kept on playing something that sounded like the dial up noise on an old computer. It went on for a couple minutes before a man started to read off a number code: '''6..2..15..63..24..66..94..003' ''The number sequence was cut of and replaced by the man reading something off in Russian: Трансляция станции Три Доклад: станция один и два ответьте. Повторяю ответьте. This startled me a little. What kind of code was that supposed to be? I kept on listening to the station, but it was all just a giant loop. Over and over again the same thing played. What were the numbers supposed to mean? What did the Russian message mean? I would probably never know, but I wanted to try and see if I could find out something. Then I had an Idea. The numbers must be.. coordinates! Before I did anything, I wrote down the channel which the station was playing on on a piece of paper so I could go back and listen to it again later. I also wrote down the numbers beside the channel. I practically ran out of the guest room and went to my uncle. '''Hey uncle, do you have a computer around here?' ''I asked. He grunted and pointed down the hall towards a room. I ran back down the hall and flung open the door. I sat down in an office chair and turned the computer on. I went to Google Earth and typed in the numbers. It zoomed in on an area in Canada and I immediately realized where the coordinates led. They led to that radio tower on the hill. I was stunned. What's going on over at that radio tower? I really wanted to find out now what was going on over there. I guess if I slip out for "A walk" I could go check it out. I printed out a map of the area and I slipped my flashlight, crowbar and hatchet into my backpack. I walked over to the front door and told my uncle that I was going out for a walk and that I'd be back later. He gave a little nod and I made my way out. After what seemed like two hours I came to a dead end right outside of the radio tower property. I looked around and saw that there were indeed no entrances. Not even a small path through the dense vegetation that surrounded me. I checked the map once again and saw that there was indeed a small path that led around the trees ahead of me towards the tower. I pushed a bush aside and saw a clear path in front of me. And it wasn't just a ground path, oh no, it was a cement path lined by brick walls. I stepped forward and followed the path. It lead me to what looked like a road checkpoint, and beyond that there were a couple of buildings. I walked past the checkpoint and checked out some of the smaller buildings. Most of the small buildings were either collapsing, or had already collapsed. The one building that really caught my attention though, was a large yellowish looking building with a heavy red metal door out front. I was guessing that this was probably the main broadcast station. The only thing weird about it? It was abandoned. If it was abandoned, how was their still a signal being sent? I approached the door and noticed that there was an old rusty chain and lock holding the door closed. No problem, I could probably smash it off. I took out my hatchet and took a might swing at the chain. Nothing happened. Once again, I wound up and smashed the hatchet blade into the frail rusty chain. Still nothing. I wound up a third time and swung the hatchet at the chain with all my might. It fell off this time. I kicked the door in and stepped into the first room. It was a small room and it only contained a desk with some mechanical junk on it. There were wires still running along the wall in their metal casings. There were two windows sitting above the desk and I walked over to look through them. There was nothing but an empty room on the other side. That was everything on the first floor. I looked around some more but I just couldn't find anything that seemed to be the source of the recording. Then I noticed that off to my right was a stairwell. The door that once sat in the hinges at the bottom of the stairwell had been taken off and thrown outside for some unknown reason. I don't know why, but I actually didn't want to climb those stairs. I just had this sudden wave of dread pass over my body. But at the same time I really wanted to know where the broadcast was coming from. Hesitantly, I crept up the stairs. I reached the top and peeked around the corner. There was one big room that was full of audio and recording equipment, but it was old and decaying with age. All except for a couple pieces. There was a tape player, a microphone, and some other equipment I didn't know the names of. The tape player was on a constant loop. I listened to it and I heard the exact same pattern I heard at my uncle's. It just goes on forever and ever. On the desk with all the equipment were a couple papers which I assumed may be documents. I walked over to the table and picked them up. Two of them were written in Russian, which I can't read. But one was written in English, which I found to be very mysterious. It read: ''I don't know what's happened to Station 1 or Station 2 but they won't answer me. Dammit, they may have been found out. I need to abandon my post before anyone finds Station 3 out too. I've taken the liberty of destroying any documents regarding tests or experiments and I've sealed off every entrance. I'm going into hiding tomorrow. If any of my fellow comrades find this, I will be hiding out at these coordinates: 2.33.21.74.55.04. Please help me. At the bottom there was a picture of a man who looked like a soldier. That note just shook me. What does he mean by experiments? And what the hell were the Russians doing here in Canada? I grabbed all the documents and was about to turn and go down the stairs, when I heard a knock. I turned around slowly and looked at the room. There was nothing there. Once again there was a knock. It seemed to be coming from a closet that I had completely missed while I was up there. I nervously took hold of the handle and opened it. I flung the door open and a decaying body fell on top of me. I pushed it off as fast as I could and jumped to my feet. "What the hell?!? What the hell!?!?" I kept on saying. I stared at the body and tried to figure out if it looked like the soldier in the picture. I turned the corpse over and looked at it's face. It was impossible to tell who this was. The face had been burned badly and there were no facial features left. I felt like going to the police, but I didn't want my mom or my uncle knowing that I had been over here. I didn't know what to do other than take the documents and run back to my uncle's house, so that's exactly what I did. It was almost dark out by the time I got back to my uncle's house, but he didn't care a bit when I came running through the front door. I ran all the way to the computer and sat down in the office chair. I went on Google and got onto a translator so I could decipher what the notes said. I translated the two Russian documents, but I had no idea what they meant even when translated to English. The last thing I was to do, was to search up the coordinates. So I pulled up Google earth and put in the coordinates. Once again it zoomed into a place in Canada... No... No way. How could this be? How?! The place it zoomed into was none other than, my uncle's house. That couldn't be right. There must be some sort of glitch. Maybe I typed in the wrong number? Nope, everything was right. Just then my uncle walked in. He looked at the papers and snatched them off the desk. He read through them and an expression of both anger and surprise appeared on his face. "You were over there weren't you boy? Don't get yourself caught up in things that don't concern you!" He threw the papers on the floor and walked out of the room. I picked the papers up off the floor and saw the photograph lying there. I picked it up and studied it closely. The man in the picture looked exactly like my uncle. Pale white eyes, large nose, flat chin. It was all there. My uncle, was Broadcast Station 3's operator? My uncle, the Russian. Then the thought of who the other Station's operators were crossed my mind. Where did they go? I guess I could try to ask my uncle tomorrow. I slept in until about 11:30 A.M. this morning. For once I actually felt refreshed. I hadn't had a good sleep in a while. I got up and put my clothes on, then went to the living room to go see my uncle. He was sitting there like he always did. I guess he heard me approaching because he turned around and watched me walk over to him. I got my courage up and I asked him if we could talk about last night. An angry expression crossed over his face, but was changed for a look of sadness. '''... I knew that you would probably find out one day. I guess it's time to finally tell you. He told me all about how there were three Broadcast Stations, and how there is only one left. The others were destroyed during the experiments that took place. The Stations were used to relay information back to the KGB in Russia. The experiment took place in the original town that was here. It's still here too, it's just hidden. It's also destroyed. The experiment used a dangerous new chemical being developed by Russia, it proved to be too dangerous. It corroded every material it came in contact with. The city was ultimately destroyed. Everything was abandoned soon after. Station two's operator left and was never found again, and my uncle was station Three's operator. 'Oh, and Evan,' ''My uncle said. '''Yes?' ''I replied. '''Remember that corpse you found?" "Wait.. how did you kno..." "That was Station One's operator.." Category:Creepypasta Category:Creepypastas ~~~~KingoftheUnderground669Category:Original Story Category:Real Life Category:Screenshots and Visuals